Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus equipped with the same, and more specifically to an imaging lens which can be used suitably in digital cameras, broadcasting cameras, surveillance cameras, vehicle cameras, and the like, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging lens.
Background Art
Lens systems in which a front group having a positive refractive power is disposed on the object side of a stop and a rear group having a positive refractive power is disposed on the image side of the stop have been known, and such lens systems may include those described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3392964, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-151949, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-039088. The front group of the lens system described in Japanese Patent No. 3392964, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-151949, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-039088 is configured to be composed of a negative lens group which includes at least two negative lenses and a positive lens group which includes at least one positive lens.